


Lies get you nowhere

by Jahssel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The only thing i can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get fake engage to get their parents off their backs. Chanyeol has a huge crush on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo is totally not jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies get you nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



“If my parents call and ask, we’ve been engaged for a week now okay?” Chanyeol said one day as soon as he entered the flat he shared with Kyungsoo, who stared at him, frowning. 

“When did this happen? We’re not even dating … Aren’t you up Baekhyun’s butt anyway?” Chanyeol nodded his head eagerly.  
“I’m trying to get him alright. And my mother wouldn’t stop pestering me about ever getting married so… I told her we were engaged” he said the last words in a murmur. Kyungsoo stared at him angry and stood up in order to hit Chanyeol who flinched but stayed where he was waiting for Kyungsoo to hit him. 

“Of. All. The. Friends. You. Have. You. Had. To. Choose. Me” Every single one of his words was accompanied by a fist hitting different spots in Chanyeol’s arms and chest. Chanyeol let out a cry of pain before hurriedly adding, “I thought it’d be easier to believe as we already live together!” Chanyeol closed his eyes and waited for another punch that never arrived. Instead Kyungsoo just sighed and said “You’re an idiot Park Chanyeol… It’s not even legal here.” He walked to the kitchen to get a soda. Or a beer. A beer would be better. He didn’t hear when Chanyeol said he told his mother they’d marry in the U.S. because of that. Kyungsoo returned to the living room and flopped down onto the sofa. “Can I still try to get into Baekhyun’s pants?” Chanyeol asked staring at Kyungsoo expectantly. Kyungsoo just shrugged noticing how Chanyeol hadn’t move from the place he was standing. “I don’t really care. We’re not really engaged. Bitch we’re not even dating.” Chanyeol nodded happily and went to pick up the phone that had just started ringing. “Hello? Yes ma'am wait a minute,” Chanyeol handed the phone to Kyungsoo mouthing a quick “Your Mom.” Kyungsoo nodded and took the phone swallowing the beer he had been drinking. 

“Hi, Mom.” He said sounding bored as of he already knew what his mother was calling for,  
“Hello, sweetie, how are you ?” Kyungsoo yawned loudly and answed a simple “Tired, and you?” His mom laughed and said “It’s just Saturday and I’m good… Very good actually.” ‘There she goes’ Kyungsoo thought. “I was talking to my friend the other day, and she has a daughter that’s the same age as you. What do you think? Would you like to meet her?” Kyungsoo sighed and massaged his temples with one hand. “Mom I’ve already told you, I don’t really like girls” His mother groaned and added “But you haven’t met her! Maybe if you did…” Kyungsoo didn’t let her continue as an idea came to his head, “Mom stop. I’m engaged…” His mom let out a surprised gasp “Oh… Who’s the lucky girl? Do I know her?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t his mother understand he was gay. “Yes mom. You know Him.” he emphasized the him to make his mother understand “It’s Chanyeol…” His mother just said “Oh…” before adding a quick “Okay then… We’ll talk later. Bye sweetie take care” she hung up after that. 

Chanyeol laughed also flopping on the sofa next to Kyungsoo “I can’t believe you told that to your mother.” Kyungsoo threw him a death glare and tried to kick him but Chanyeol, who was now feeling confident, was quicker and grabbed his legs opening then and climbing in between them until his face was right in front of Kyungsoo’s, dangerously close. “Why you lying?” Kyungsoo frowned and said “You need two to tango.” 

Chanyeol grinned making Kyungsoo’s heartbeat increase. He hoped Chanyeol didn’t notice. “Since we’re engaged… Why don’t we consumate it?” He said wiggling his eyebrows. Kyungsoo blushed but still looked at him with an expression that hopefully showed disgust. “We’re not… Engaged” he said trying to push him off bit Chanyeol was bigger than him. “Go ask that to Baekhyun” Chanyeol laughed giving Kyungsoo a peck on his nose and getting off him. “I don’t think Baekhyun would accept me” he said sounding sad which honestly made Kyungsoo bothered “Why are you still chasing him if he doesn’t want you that way?” Chanyeol was about to answer when Kyungsoo interrupted saying “Never mind. I don’t care” He stood from the sofa and went straight to his bedroom.

Kyungsoo lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn’t like Chanyeol. Not that way at least. He barely liked him as a friend. But if he didn’t like him, why did he blush and why did his heartbeat increase? “Must be the beer.” He mumbles to himself before falling asleep.

Meanwhile Chanyeol wasted his time watching TV and trying to get Baekhyun to pick up the phone. Didn’t work.

The phone rang a couple of hours later. Chanyeol picked it up excitedly thinking it was Baekhyun. “Hello?!” He said sounding a little bit desperated.  
“Hello son. Why the exciment?” Chanyeol closed his eyes in disappointment and shook his head knowing his mom wouldn’t see him. “It’s nothing mom. Why are you calling? We talked a couple of hours ago,” his mother laughed and said “I talked to you, not to the lucky guy” Chanyeol’s lips formed a perfect ‘o’ and nodded in understanding he then walked to Kyungsoo’s bedroom and knocked the door singing a “Kyungsweetie!” Kyungsoo groaned and stood to open the door.

“What?” He asked still sounding sleepy “My Mom.” Chanyeol mouthed making Kyungsoo remember the events of earlier that day. The shorter rolled his eyes and took the phone “Hello?” He tried his best not to sound sleepy “Hello? Kyungsoo? It’s Chanyeol’s Mom” 

Kyungsoo nodded not realizing she couldn’t see him “Hello Ma'am, how are you?” Chanyeol’s mother let out a quiet sigh and answered “I’m good, how about you? You sound tired” Kyungsoo blinked a couple of times “I was sleeping” Chanyeol’s mother let out a gasp and said “I’m sorry I woke you up! I just wanted to know about the engagement” He shook his head yawning “It’s okay. So, what would you like to know?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and whispered “She can’t see you” earning a hit on his arm courtesy of Kyungsoo who the whispered back “She can’t see me” Chanyeol’s mother cleared her throat making them remember she was still on the phone “How and when did it happen?” Kyungsoo hummed as if trying to remember 'it never happened and your son is lying’ he wanted to say but instead said “Last week and you know how careless he is… He simply said it when we were watching TV” Chanyeol’s mom laughed mumbling a “Yes, he’s like that,” she then added a quick “I have to go! Goodbye sweetie!” Kyungsoo wanted to sigh, “Goodbye Ma'am” he hung up and handed the phone back to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tried to go back to his bed but Chanyeol’s incredibly long arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. His chest was pressed againts Kyungsoo’s back and his head rested on one of his shoulders “Thank you thank you thank you.” Chanyeol started to say. Kyungsoo tried to escape Chanyeol’s grip only making the taller hug him harder. “Let go” he shouted trying to hit Chanyeol with his elbow. “Nooo!” Chanyeol whined and somehow manages to carry Kyungsoo to the bed.

Kyungsoo gasped when they both fell to it. Kyungsoo on top of Chanyeol, who’s legs where curled with his. Chanyeol fixed their position, never letting go of his grip on Kyungsoo. They were now laying next to each other. Chanyeol hugged Kyungsoo’s head pressing it against his head. “ What do you think I should do about Baekhyun?” His question somehow managed to make Kyungsoo angry, he didn’t know why. It just bothered him. “Like I know.” he answered still trying to make Chanyeol let go. “Kyungsoo!!” Chanyeol whined making Kyungsoo groan. “I don’t know the guy, nor do I want to” he said this time trying to push Chanyeol off the bed.

“Kyungsoo please, don’t be like this” Chanyeol trying to act as sad as he could, a thing he knew always woke up Kyungsoo’s maternal instincts. “Ugh Chanyeol. Isn’t it enough that I’m lying for you?” He looked up as he somehow escaped Chanyeol’s grip on his head. Sadly Chanyeol’s arms where now wrapped around his waist. “You’re also lying” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before closing them hoping Chanyeol would just shut up. Unfortunately, Chanyeol kept on whining making Kyungsoo groan. “Shut up before I choke you.” He muttered making Chanyeol laugh at the idea that came to his head “What, with your dick?” Kyungsoo kicked Chanyeol’s shin making him shut up instantly. He fell asleep but between Chanyeol’s arms this time, Chanyeol following soon after.

They woke up a few hours later. It was too hot in the room and it was bothering Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo… Hey Kyungsoo wake up.” Kyungsoo opened his eyes slightly and mumbled a “What…?” He then buried his head back into Chanyeol’s chest and tried to go back to sleep “Kyungsoo wake up, you’ve been asleep the whole day” That’s when it hit him, he was wrapped in Chanyeol’s arms. He instinctly pushed Chanyeol off the bed. Chanyeol let out a groan when he hit that floor. “Sorry,” was all Kyungsoo said before helping Chanyeol up.

“Hey, let’s go out for coffee!” Kyungsoo frowned. It was already dark outside. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at the hour “At… eleven thirty.” Chanyeol nodded excitedly making Kyungsoo raise an eyebrow “There must be a coffee shop open, come on, get ready.” For some reason Kyungsoo actually got ready and followed Chanyeol, who was already waiting for him by the door, out of the apartment complex.

To Kyungsoo’s surprise there was a small coffee shop a block down. It said “Open 24/7.” Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s hand and lead him into the coffee shop “Well, this is cute” Chanyeol said, once they were inside. The place was cozy and there were only two baristas, some girls, wiping down the counter. “So…” Kyungsoo begun while they were checking the menu, “What are we gonna do about this fake engagement?” 

Chanyeol looked at him and shrugged “Wait until my mom or yours finds out.” He answered heading to the counter where one of the girls was already waiting to take their orders. “Hi, how can I help you?” The girl asked. Chanyeol answered “Give us a caramel frapuccino and a…” He looked a kyungsoo who was about to answer but Chanyeol continued “and an iced coffee” 

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement, though he was surprised Chanyeol knew what he was going to ask. The girl took two cups and wrote the order. The other girl instantly came and started preparing the order while the one behind counter told them the price of it all. “Say…” Kyungsoo began reading the name tag, “Carolina? Do you think it’s nice to lie to our parents pretending to be engaged when we aren’t even dating?” The girl blinked a few times and stared at Kyungsoo confused. She opened her mouth to answer a while later but Chanyeol interrupted saying “Is Carolina a western name?” The girl looked at him and nodded then she looked back at Kyungsoo.

“It depends on why you are lying if there’s a good reason then where’s the problem?” Kyungsoo frowned and Chanyeol smiled. “She’s no one to say that!” Kyungsoo said once they’d gotten their drinks and were sitting in a booth close to the window. “Alright. Let’s wait until I get Baekhyun and the we call our parents and tell them.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his and sipped his coffee. “If I wait until you and Baekhyun start dating we’re gonna end up married and living in a house full of dogs!” Chanyeol smiled wondering why would Kyungsoo think of something like that, yet he found it adorable. 

“How many dogs?” Kyungsoo frowned asking himself why Chanyeol took it seriously. “I don’t know… 3?” Chanyeol nodded and added “Do you like big dogs?” Kyungsoo smiled and said,“Not bigger than you.” Chanyeol looked at him pretending to be offended and took a hand to his chest to give emphasis to his reaction but he couldn’t keep back his laughter and neither could Kyungsoo. 

“I’m not a dog!” Chanyeol whined making Kyungsoo shake his head “More like an oversized puppy.”

Chanyeol smiled and said “You’re penguin.” Kyungsoo frowned and asked “How’s that related?” Chanyeol smiled and got his face slightly closer to Kyungsoo’s “You’re small and cold."

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow also getting closer and answered “Then you’re a… giraffe.” 

Chanyeol’s nose was now touching Kyungsoo’s “And why is that?” Kyungsoo smiled and said “You’re tall and dumb” Chanyeol nodded and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s without really thinking about it.

Kyungsoo’s lips were soft and melded perfectly with Chanyeol’s. Their kiss didn’t last much but was definitely enough to make them both fuzzy on the inside. The would’ve keep on kissing if Chanyeol’s phone hadn’t rang. “Sorry” he mumbled quickly before answering the phone. 

“Hello? Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo felt really annoyed when he heard that name. Chanyeol peeked at Kyungsoo and then stood up to talk to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo who was looking out the window to the empty streets turned his head when he felt Chanyeol leave. He gave him a questioning glare which Chanyeol completely ignored. He went to a most private place but with how loud he tended to be Kyungsoo could still hear him. 

“Hi, you just got home? Ah yeah I called. Uh u don’t know… I told uh…. I told Kyungsoo I’d help him clean the flat. Yeah it’s just that we slept the whole day. Sorry. Bye” Kyungsoo’s tried his best not to smile when he saw Chanyeol sit next to him once again. “He asked me to go to his place,” he said making Kyungsoo look at him “Ah” was all he said before looking out of the window again.

No one talked after that until Kyungsoo decided to ask “Why didn’t you…” He didn’t finish as Chanyeol automatically said “I don’t know…” 

Without actually looking at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo then shrugged and stood up. “Lets go back and do what you told Baekhyun you’d do.” Chanyeol quickly shook his head and grabbed Kyungsoo arm to avoid him from leaving “No, please.” Kyungsoo nodded and said “Yes, sir. You gotta stop lying.” He pulled his arm and Chanyeol stood up instantly following Kyungsoo out of the shop and to their place.

They really did clean up when they arrived back at the apartment. Kyungsoo finished cleaning earlier than Chanyeol and lay on the sofa after telling Chanyeol it was good the next day was Sunday. Chanyeol finished an hour later and went to living room only to find Kyungsoo fast asleep on the sofa, “How can you sleep so much?” He asked to no one in particular. He placed his arm under Kyungsoo’s legs and the other one holding his back in bridal style. 

Kyungsoo’s arms automatically went around Chanyeol’s neck and his head on his shoulder. He muttered something along the lines of “Stupid Giraffe” and “Hate you.” Chanyeol smiled and took Kyungsoo to his bedroom thankful he was already in his pyjamas so he didn’t have to undress him. He laid Kyungsoo in the bed and tried to leave but Kyungsoo refused to let go of his grip on Chanyeol’s neck. “Stay” he mumbled making Chanyeol blush, but he settled back into bed anyway.

After closing the door and getting comfortable next to Kyungsoo, he wrapped one of his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and let Kyungsoo use the other one as a pillow.

He stayed awake for a while more thinking about what happened earlier. It was quite obvious what Baekhyun wanted to do. But why did he reject him? Maybe it was he way Kyungsoo looked at him when he stood up to answer the phone that made him change his mind. All of his thought directed to Kyungsoo. He was very nice if he wasn’t angry at him and very caring. He also cooked for Chanyeol whenever he asked for it. He was small and cute and fitted perfectly in his arms. His lips were very soft and he was always worrying when Chanyeol arrived late to their house. And for some reason he always took care of him when he was sick and… “Oh” Chanyeol said in realization. He though for a moment, before closing his eyes and hugging Kyungsoo tighter. He’d think about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
